A process for preparing high strength, high modulus aromatic polyamide filaments is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,756 whereby highly anisotropic acid solutions of aromatic polyamides whose chain extending bonds are either coaxial or parallel and oppositely directed are extruded through a spinneret into a layer of inert noncoagulating fluid into a coagulating bath and then along with overflowing coagulant through a vertical spin tube aligned with the spinneret. Improved results are obtained if the entrance of the spin tube is provided with a deflecting ring as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,034.
This process provides high strength, high modulus filaments of aromatic polyamides such as poly(p-phenylene terephthalamide) which are useful in the construction of vehicle tires, industrial belts, ropes, cables, ballistic vests, protective clothing and other uses.
Efforts to increase spinning speeds beyond about 500 yards per minute cause a reduction in fiber strength, particularly when the denier of the yarn spun is of the order of 1500 denier or more.
This invention provides an improvement over the spinning processes of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,767,756 and 4,078,034 whereby the tenacity of the resulting filaments and yarn is increased, usually by a desirably significant amount of at least 1 g./denier (0.88 dN/tex) at a given spinning speed greater than 250 m/min. The yarns produced also have an incremently improved retention of tenacity both when aged at high temperature and when converted to plied cords. In general, the magnitude of the improvements increases with the speed at which the extruded yarn is withdrawn from the spin tube.